1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for beverages, and particularly to a container for beverages such as metal cans, paper cans, composite cans, etc. which contain soda, beer, and soft drinks such as fruit juice, vegetable juice or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, among containers for beverages of this kind, for example, in a container with an easy-open end, a top plate is bored with an outlet by a ring tab, a reverse tab or the like, and a mouth is placed directly against the outlet to drink or a separately prepared straw is inserted into the container to drink.
However, there has been encountered problems that particularly in the case where the top plate is made of metal, the outlet has a sharp cut end and therefore if the mouth is placed against the outlet, there is a danger of cutting a lip, and that directly placing the mouth against the outlet is unsanitary.
In addition, the insertion of a straw into the container always entails the preparation of the straw, which is cumbersome.
In order to overcome these problems, there has been proposed a container which houses therein a straw. However, it is not only difficult to remove a straw but when a beverage is sealed into a container while the latter is being manufactured, it is cumbersome to incorporate a straw therein, which is not practical.
Moreover, in prior art, the length of a straw is shorter than the depth of a container, and the straw becomes sunk therein. In addition, there was a further proposal in which a straw is formed spirally so that when a container is opened, the upper part of the straw jumps up. However, this involves an inconvenience in use or there poses a problem in manufacture.
Furthermore, prior art proposals have problems that a straw easily slips out of an outlet and becomes lost, and that when a used container is discarded, a straw falls into pieces, and one is at a loss for disposal thereof.